Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that exhibits a highly balanced enhancement of steering stability and drainage capability.
Description of Background Art
JP2012-162194A describes a pneumatic tire in which a tread is provided with land sections bordered by multiple main grooves each continuously extending in a tire circumferential direction. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.